


Cuisine épicée

by lilymoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: (i guess), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymoe/pseuds/lilymoe
Summary: Lilyan est un étudiant français de dix-neuf ans très récemment arrivé au Japon. Il suit des cours particuliers avec un jeune professeur de vingt-six ans duquel il va délicieusement se rapprocher...





	Cuisine épicée

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit là d'un passage qui intégrera peut-être un ensemble par la suite. A vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien ; c'est le premier travail que je publie et mon jugement est bien trop incertain pour que je me décide à quoi que ce soit.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre critique!  
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

Au Japon, dans une maison typique sur un seul niveau se trouve un jeune professeur charmant et bien battis. Après plusieurs mois passés à donner des cours particuliers et quelques leçons de vie supplémentaires à Lilyan, étudiant nouvellement arrivé, les deux hommes se sont rapprochés et passent désormais la majeur partie de leurs weekends ensemble, tantôt chez l'un, ou chez l'autre. C'est lors d'une de ces fins de semaine chez le professeur que la scène suivante se déroula...

Lavant distraitement le riz au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, Lily ne porta guère attention à son compagnon qui le regardait faire depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Il le fixait intensément depuis quelques minutes déjà et finit par se décider à l'approcher silencieusement, une idée derrière la tête.  
A pas feutrés, Chiyū se plaça dans le dos du jeune homme et attrapa un torchon qu'il s'empressa de nouer pour le faire taire. Surpris, le garçon porta les mains à sa bouche et tenta de se retourner pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'eût le temps de réfléchir que deux puissantes mains attrapèrent les siennes pour les plaquer dans son dos. Un bruit de ceinture se fit entendre et Lilyan se retrouva ligoté, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement d'épaule. Violemment arraché à son emplacement, il fut projeté contre la table, la tête sur le bois du meuble. Le professeur, qui lui tenait fermement les poignets, se pencha pour lui murmurer des paroles à la fois douces et incroyablement malsaines qui égayèrent les sens de sa victime...  
Un peu sonné, Lily laissa faire son aîné lorsqu'il déboutonna son pantalon et le lui baissa aux cuisses. L'homme se pressa érotiquement contre son corps tout en le faisant profiter, agitant sa main sur le tissu de son sous-vêtements avant de retirer celui-ci et caresser la peau blanche de sa proie. Se pressant un peu plus, il glissa sa main entre leurs corps pour accéder à l'anus du garçon. Après l'avoir lutiné, il y enfonça ses doigts afin de le préparer à la suite et se pencha d'avantage pour mordiller son oreille, puis son cou et les os saillants de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Étonné par cet acte, Lily se redressa tant qu'il put en étouffant un cri. Il pouvait sentir une force et une confiance extrêmes dans chacun des gestes de son amant. Celui-ci agissait rapidement et avec violence. Mais Lilyan pouvait imaginer une certaine tendresse furibonde dans ses actions. Il sentait son membre se dilater et se resserrer sous les mouvements de Chiyū qui se faisaient de plus en plus vifs. Un liquide en sortait et lui dégoulinait le long des jambes tandis que le sang lui montait à la tête. La ceinture qui retenait ses avants-bras lui faisait mal. Mais le plaisir prenait le dessus et le faisait haleter, impatient qu'il était de voir arriver la suite des événements. 

Le professeur retira enfin ses doigts et le garçon entendit le bruit d'une braguette que l'on ouvre suivi du claquement significatif d'un préservatif que l'on enfile. Un membre chaud et palpitant vint se poser sur son arrière-train avant de tenter d'y entrer avec puissance. Sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, une poigne de fer agrippa les cheveux de Lilyan qui se cambra sous la force en émettant un cri de déplaisir. Lui tenant la hanche de son autre main, le dominant plaqua son torse aux épaules de sa victime. Un râle de contentement vint gratifier la nuque de cette dernière lorsqu'il se jugea suffisamment immiscé.  
Lily souffrait en plusieurs endroits et la douleur fut amplifiée lorsque son amant se mit à bouger. Il pouvait sentir les va-et-vient de sa verge recouverte par le latex gélifié du préservatif. Le brun allait chaque fois un peu plus profondément en lui et y mettait de plus en plus d’énergie - sans doute due à son plaisir grandissant - et ses plaintes n'y changeaient rien. Car l'homme savait. Il savait reconnaître l'envie mêlée à la détresse de ses gémissements. Il savait que sa victime se délectait tout autant que lui sinon plus. Il savait que l'être qu'il pénétrait était en feu et qu'il ne tarderait pas à en demander plus. Aussi continua-t-il d'agir à sa guise, attendant de le voir réclamer. 

La chaleur montait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Les sons indécents des deux corps s'entrechoquant emplissaient érotiquement la pièce et le jeune homme, rouge de plaisir, émettait des miaulements sensuels que le chiffon avait du mal à retenir. Chiyū le regardait d'un air supérieur, déstabilisant, qui le faisait frémir d'avantage. Le professeur afficha un sourire intriguant, dénoua le tissu désuet et affubla sa nuque d'une caresse tout en obstruant son fessier de ses puissantes secousses. Lilyan se redressa et approcha son visage de celui qu'il aimait pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait quitter ses lèvres et maintint son baiser jusqu'à être au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait envie d'être un mauvais garçon. Envie d'être sali, amoché, brisé par cet être incroyablement séduisant qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Aussi le mordit-il, espérant se voir sévèrement puni pour cet acte, puis le dévisagea d'un air qui se voulait provocateur, attendant sa sentence.  
Le Japonais ricana et porta une main à sa bouche par réflexe. Son regard se fit plus intense, plus passionné et plus cruel. C'était sans nul doute le moment qu'il attendait. Un sourire sadique en coin, il se retira, empoigna sauvagement son élève par le bassin et le projeta au sol avant de tirer une chaise pour s'y asseoir. D'un ton féroce, il lui intima de se mettre à genou et de se racheter de la manière qu'il jugerait être la plus appropriée. Lilyan exécuta son commandement et s'avança docilement vers lui. Il accéda à son entre-jambe, s'inclina et baisa tendrement son sexe. S'en suivit un jeu de langue ardent au niveau du gland. Puis il s'étendit sur tout le membre, laissant derrière lui une gourmande traînée de salive. Brûlant et concentré, Lily finit par goûter pleinement à ce pénis démesurément savoureux, prenant garde de n'y mettre les dents. Récompensé par les soupirs de plaisir poussés par son amant, il osa un regard en direction de ce dernier. Le voir ainsi s'affaiblir sous son branle le réjouit et il poursuivit son oeuvre. 

N'y tenant plus, Lilyan se redressa et posa un genou sur les cuisses de son bourreau. Plus rouge que jamais, il lui murmura une kyrielle de mots luxurieux et lui fit comprendre qu'il désirait ardemment reprendre ses sifflements impudents. Chiyū l'aida à retirer complètement son pantalon et son boxer et le laissa faire le reste. Le frêle jeune homme enfourcha son compagnon et se plaça du mieux qu'il pu, rentrant enfin son sexe en lui. Le bonheur charnel qui l'envahit à cet instant fut des plus éclatants ; chaleureux, enivrant, orgasmique même. Ses hanches se mouvèrent d'elles-même et il courba le dos, enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de son amant. Celui-ci harpa ses cuisses pour reconduire sa valse, lui mordit sauvagement l'encolure et y apposa sa marque. Leurs souffles saccadés accompagnaient délicieusement les battements de leur amour voluptueux et leurs voix se confondaient harmonieusement l'une à l'autre.  
Se sentant proche de sa limite, le professeur souleva son cadet et l'allongea, reins sur la table. Le rythme s'accentua de nouveau et les sons laissés par les deux hommes se firent plus bruyants. Chiyū donna ses derniers coups et poussa un soupir lubrique marquant la fin de son labeur grisant tandis que Lily fit entendre ses gémissements les plus obscènes.  
La cadence diminua doucement et leur respiration s'apaisa. Le bel homme se retira pour de bon, enleva son préservatif et l'évacua au sol. Il prit tendrement l'étudiant dans ses bras et défit la ceinture qui le retenait. Aimant et fougueux, il le couvrit de baisers et lui prodigua une fellation des plus royales. Il proposa à son élève d'aller amenuiser les effluves de leur ébat sous l'eau chaude et le porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau où Lily lui rendit son traitement, soucieux de ne rien gâcher...


End file.
